Not 'Too Far' For Love
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Eunhyuk mencintai Lee Donghae dengan sepenuh hati walau dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena namja itu berada di tempat yang jauh/ Siwon mencintai Eunhyuk dengan sepenuh jiwa walau dia tahu Eunhyuk tidak mencintainya/ EunSiHae - Shonen ai Story slight Sungmin, Ryeowook, Zoumi/ DLDR and RnR Please


**Not Too Far For Love**

**A Fanfic of Sasha Cloudie**

**Cast:**

**Eunhyuk Super Junior**

**Donghae Super Junior**

**Siwon Super Junior**

**Sungmin Super Junior**

**Ryeowook Super Junior**

**Zoumi Super Junior**

**Jenny Parker - OC**

**Warning:**

**It's Shonen-ai story, don't like don't read!**

**Desclaimer:**

**All cast belong to themselves, except KIM YESUNG. He's MINE.**

.

.

_**Fishy_Hae: Bosan!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, aku bosan!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, Aku akan loncat dari atap gedung kalau tetap tidak ada reply!**_

Tidak ada respon.

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkiiiiiiiii! Bogoshipo!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkkiiiiiii! Aku sudah locat!**_

Sudah 30 menit berlalu tetap tidak ada respon.

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, aku sudah jadi hantu!**_

Ting. Bunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan chat masuk. Senyum lebar langsung muncul di wajah seorang namja dengan rambut brunnette yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah di depan laptopnya.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Benarkah, Hae?**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Baguslah!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Hantu pasti bisa menghilang, jadi cepat menghilang temui aku disini!**_

Tatapan namja dengan rambut brunnete itu berubah sendu menatap chat dari seseorang yang jauh disana.

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku ingin menghilang!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku Tahu**_

_**Fishy_Hae: menghilang untuk menemuimu**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Andai aku bisa menghilang**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Menghilanglah kalau begitu!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Temui aku**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: aku menunggu!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku ingin menghilang sekarang!**_

Lima menit berlalu. Namja berambut brunnette itu menatap layar laptopnya lekat, tidak ada tanda - tanda seseorang disana membalas chatnya sementara tangannya sendiri menggantung kaku di keypad laptop.

_**Jewel_Hyuk is writ**__**t**__**ing**_

Namja berambut brunette itu tersenyum, tapi hanya sesaat.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Siwon Hyung sudah datang**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Jaga kesehatanmu disana, Hae!**_

Tidak ada balasan. Namja berambut brunette itu hanya menatap kosong laptopnya dan langsung meng-sign out yahoo massangernya tanpa membalas chat terlebih dahulu.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya berat, lalu melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit dan bertanya - tanya apakah seseorang yang jauh disana juga sedang menatap langit. Satu yang dia tahu pasti, warna langit yang mereka lihat pasti berbeda.

"Hyukkie, aku sungguh ingin menghilang... Menemuimu..."

.

.

**Seoul - Korea**

Seorang namja dengan rambut blonde menatap layar handphonenya dengan sedih.

_**Fishy_Hae is offline**_

"Hyukkie-ah, kenapa melamun?"

Namja blonde bernama Eunhyuk itu menoleh. Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah sangat tampan menatapnya bingung.

"Siwon Hyung, aku tidak apa - apa."

Siwon tahu ada yang Eunhyuk sembunyikan, apalagi namja blonde itu kembali melirik handphonenya sebelum memasukan ke tas.

"Hyung tidak perlu selalu menjemputku sepulang sekolah atau sehabis latihan, aku bisa pulang naik bis."

"Andwee! Selama aku bisa menjemputmu, aku pasti menjemputmu Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. "Hyung duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Mobil Hyung diparkir di tempat biasakan?"

Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sini tasmu, Hyukkie. Biar Hyung bawakan ke mobil."

Sejenak Eunhyuk ragu, tapi kemudian diserahkan tas miliknya lalu beranjak ke toilet. Siwon langsung menuju kemobilnya dan menyimpan tas Eunhyuk di kursi penumpang depan. Hatinya bimbang menatap ke tas berwarna bitu itu, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ternyata aktif! Akhir - akhir YM Hyukkie selalu dalam posisi sign ini." Siwon bergumam pelan melihat aplikasi itu berwarna kuning lalu membukanya. Tidak ada chat apapun, Eunhyuk sudah mengclose semua chatnya. Hanya ada 10 nama di contact list, dan hanya ada 4 Id yang Siwon tahu, salah satunya Id miliknya.

"Sebenarnya kamu sering chat dengan siapa akhir - akhir ini, Hyukkie-ah?"

Siwon kembali memasukan handphone Eunhyuk ke dalam tas sebelum pemiliknya datang. Dihela nafasnya perlahan.

Sudah hampir satu tahun dia dan Eunhyuk berpacaran, dan selama itu juga dia tahu namja blonde itu belum benar - benar bisa mencintainya. Siwon menyatakan perasaannya hingga tiga kali sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk menerima pernyataan cintanya. Siwon tahu Eunhyuk menerimanya karena dia tidak enak dengan Sungmin, Hyungnya yang merupakan sahabat Siwon.

Eunhyuk adalah murid kelas 2 SMA di salah satu SMA di Seoul sementara Siwon adalah mahasiswa semester 4. Dia mengenal Eunhyuk dari Sungmin yang merupakan teman satu jurusannya.

Klik. Suara pintu mobil terbuka. Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum melihat namjachingunya memasuki mobil.

"Mian Hyung sudah membuat menunggu."

"Tidak apa - apa, Hyukkie." Dipasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum menyalakan mobil. Sempat diliriknya Eunhyuk yang mengecek handphonenya lalu kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Siwon merasa Eunhyuk sedang menunggu seseorang menghubunginya.

"Hyukkie-ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Hyung lapar."

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar."

"Hyukkie mau makan apa?"

"Mmmmm... apa saja, Hyung."

Siwon terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe milik Yesung Hyung, sudah lama kita tidak kesana."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Baiklah, Hyung."

"Hyukkie-ah, jaga kesehatanmu. Hyung lihat kamu semakin sibuk dengan ekskul dancemu."

"Ne, Hyung. Kompetisinya sebentar lagi, jadi aku dan team harus lebih serius berlatih."

Eunhyuk adalah ketua team dance sekolah. Sudah banyak prestasi yang teamnya torehkan untuk sekolah. Team dance dibawah kepemimpinan Eunhyuk memang melaju pesat karena Eunhyuk menerapkan latihan rutin kepada para anggotanya.

Siwon kembali melirik Eunhyuk yang kini menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dia tahu namja blonde itu mulai melamun sekarang.

.

.

_**Fishy_Hae: Buzz**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Buzz**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Buzz**_

Eunhyuk meraih handphonenya yang bergetar, dan tersenyum samar melihat siapa yang mengiriminya chat.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Bukankah ini sudah sangat malam disana?**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Masih dengan namja itu?**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku sudah loncat dari atap gedung untuk yang ketika kalinya.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku dan Siwon Hyung sedang makan malam.**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Memang sudah sangat malam**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku tidak bisa tidur.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: berhenti bicara yang aneh - aneh Hae :D**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: pergilah tidur.**_

_**Fishy Hae: makan malam? :( **_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku benar - benar ingin loncat dari atap gedung**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah besok**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: mianhe, dia mengajakku makan malam bersama**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku tidak bisa tidur, Hyukkie. Aku memikirkanmu!**_

"Hyukkie..." Siwon mencoba memanggil namja blonde di depannya yang sedang serius dengan handphonenya. "Makanannya sudah datang."

Tidak ada respon.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Kalau kamu benar - benar menyayangiku, pergilah tidur sekarang**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: jangan membuatku khawatir**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam**_

_**Fishy_Hae: tentu saja aku menyayangimu**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Nanti.. Suatu saat nanti kita akan makan malam bersama.**_

"Hyukkie..." Siwon kembali mencoba memanggil namjachingunya itu. Dicondongkan badannya kedepan dan dibelai pipi Eunhyuk yang masih serius dengan handphonenya. Cara ini sepertinya berhasil karena namja blonde itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Makanannya sudah datang Hyukkie. Makanlah dulu."

Eunhyuk melihat steak sapi dan segelas jus strawberry sudah tersaji di depannya.

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, aku akan tidur sekarang**_.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap handphonenya.

_**Fishy_Hae: semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dimimpi**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Tidurlah, Hae...**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, aku pasti akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Nado Saranghae, My Fishy**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Ya, aku percaya padamu...**_

_**Fishy_Hae is offline**_

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu memasukan handphone ke dalam tas.

"Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat Siwon menatapnya khawatir.

"Mianhe, Hyung. Barusan temanku, dia ada sedikit masalah."

Siwon mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang makalah steakmu, Hyukkie. Nanti kalau sudah dingin tidak akan terlalu enak."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku. Namja di depannya benar - benar baik. Eunhyuk tahu Siwon begitu mencintainya. Namja itu selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi entah kenapa begitu sulit untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Eunhyuk sudah mencoba, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar kuliah Hyung? Minnie Hyung bilang semakin banyak tugas."

Eunhyuk akhirnya mencoba membuka obrolan setelah sempat tercipta suasana hening diantara keduanya.

"Memang sedang banyak tugas, tapi memang begitulah rutinitas mahasiswa."

Senyum tulus terlihat di wajah Siwon. Dia sangat senang setiap kali Eunhyuk memperhatikannya, walau dia tahu sering kali Eunhyuk melakukannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya.

"Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menoleh. Seorang namja mungil terlihat berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum lebar saat menyadari siapa namja tersebut.

"Wookie!" Serunya senang sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk dan langsung memeluk namja mungil itu.

Wookie adalah nama panggilan dari Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja mungil yang merupakan teman dekat Eunhyuk saat SMP. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah di SMA yang sama, tapi kemudian kedua orang tua Ryeowook bercerai dan namja mungil itu memilih ikut dengan Ummanya ke pindah ke Incheon.

"Wookie, kamu kembali ke Seoul?" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Ryewook.

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Aku hanya sebentar disini. Appa memintaku datang, makanya aku izin tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari."

Sejenak Eunhyuk merasa kecewa, dia benar - benar berharap sahabatnya itu kembali ke Seoul.

"Eh dia..." Eunhyuk kemudian menyadari ada seorang namja di samping Ryeowook. Namja tinggi dengan wajah oriental dan rambut kemerahan. Eunhyuk merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, sementara namja disamping Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kamu Lee Eunhyuk? Wookie sering bercerita tentangmu, Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku Zoumi, namjachingu Wookie."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. "Zou-Zoumi? Zoumi Tan?"

Tatapannya kini beralih ke Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Hyukkie-ah, sudah aku bilang Zoumi Gege pasti datang menemuiku..."

**FLASHBACK ON - 3 Years Ago**

"Hyukkie, Palli!"

Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya kesal karena tangannya ditarik - tarik oleh Ryeowook. Mereka baru saja puldang sekolah dan Saat ini mereka sudah di depan sebuah PC Room. Terlihat senyum lebar di wajah Ryeowook.

"Wookie, bukannya di rumahmu ada internet? Kenapa harus ke PC Room segala?"

"Komputer di rumah seharian ini dipinjam sepupuku, itu sebabnya aku kesini."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut kesini?"

"Karena Hyukkie temanku."

Eunhyuk menatap malas Ryeowook yang sedang menemui operator PC Room lalu memilih salah satu Room yang ada disana.

"Kamu benar - benar sudah gila, Wookie!"

"Mungkin. Zoumi Ge memang membuatku gila."

Eunhyuk tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia hanya menatap Ryeowook yang bersemangat mengklik emot smile yang ada di desktop komputer lalu memasukan Id dan passwordnya.

"Zoumi Ge sudah online!" Seru Ryeowook senang. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Yang membuat Eunhyuk tidak habis fikir adalah semburat pink samar yang kini muncul di pipi Ryeowook.

Zoumi adalah seorang namja China yang sudah lama tinggal di Australia. Namja itu sudah kelas 2 SMA dan Ryeowook mengenalnya melalu Yahoo Massanger! Sudah hampir 5 bulan mereka saling mengenal, dan sudah tiga bulan ini mereka berpacaran. Menurut Eunhyuk ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang belum bertemu bisa saling jatuh cinta dan berpacaran?

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan saat melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berbicara bahasa inggris dengan namja yang kini wajahnya muncul di layar komputer. Ryeowook memang semakin giat berlatih bahasa inggris sekarang.

"Gege, I've to go home now. Umma can be angry If I go home too late. Don't forget to learn Korean language as your promise!"

Sudah dua jam lebih Ryewook berbicara melalui cam dengan Zoumi. Sudah 3 kotak susu strawberry dan 2 sandwich isi yang Eunhyuk pesan.

"Oke Gege. I love you too."

_**Tan_Zoumi is offline**_

_**Wookie_KimRyeowook is offline**_

Hening. Ryeowook menatap layar komputernya untuk beberapa saat. Eunhyuk dapat melihat kerinduan dan harapan di mata Ryeowook saat ini.

"Wookie..."

"Zoumi Gege sudah berjanji suatu saat dia akan ke Korea menemuiku, dan aku percaya dia akan menepati Janjinya, Hyukkie..."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Choi Siwon Imnida, aku namjachingu dari Lee Eunhyuk."

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Siwon-ssi."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat kedua namjachingu mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Zoumi-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi bergabung denganku dan Hyukkie. Aku rasa ada banyak yang ingin Hyukkie dan Ryeowook-ssi bicarakan."

Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah mendengar tawaran Siwon pada sahabat dan namjachingunya tersebut. Tawaran itupun disambut baik oleh Ryewook dan Zoumi.

"Tiga tahun? Kalian baru bertemu setelah tiga tahun berpacaran?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya kedua namja di depannya.

"Ne! Dan aku beruntung karena Wookie tetap menungguku selama itu."

"Itu karena aku percaya Zoumi Gege akan memenuhi janjinya."

Tatapan Siwon berubah menjadi kagum sekarang. Perjuangan cinta Ryeowook dan Zoumi benar - benar luar biasa. Bagaimana mereka saling mencintai dan percaya satu sama lain.

"Jadi sekarang Zoumi-ssi akan kuliah di Korea?"

Zoumi mengangguk. "Ne, Siwon-ssi."

"Ah aku mengerti." Siwon tersenyum. Dapat dia rasakan bagaimana Zoumi dan Ryeowook saling mencintai.

"Hyukkie-ah, kamu melamun?"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah Ani! Aku hanya kagum saja Wookie bisa bertahan menunggu Zoumi-Ge."

"Itu karena aku mengikuti kata hatiku, Hyukkie-ah."

"Kata hati?" Suara Eunhyuk lebih mirip gumaman. "Menunggu karena mengikuti kata hati?"

Siwon melirik Eunhyuk yang kembali melamun, tapi kemudian senyum lembut terlihat di bibir namja berambut blonde tersebut.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Hae-ah...**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku akan menunggumu disini.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Selama apapun itu, aku akan tetap menunggumu datang kesini menemuiku.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: dan aku percaya...**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: seorang Lee Donghae pasti akan datang menemuiku...**_

Eunhyuk memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas. Dia tahu Donghae belum membaca chat yang dia kirim karena YM namja tersebut masih offline. Donghae sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya kini, memimpikan seorang namja blonde yang dia kenal melalui YM tapi dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Siwon dapat melihatnya. Melihat harapan di mata Eunhyuk yang kini sudah kembali terlibat obrolan dengan Ryeowook walau dia tahu apa yang membuat mata Eunhyuk penuh dengan harapan. Dia benar - benar berharap, suatu saat nanti dia yang bisa membuat mata Eunhyuk berbinar seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Saat paling membahagiakan itu adalah ketika melihat Id Zoumie Ge online, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Id nya sudah sign out. Saat itu aku seperti tersadar bahwa Zoumi Ge jauh disana. Entah dimana pastinya, aku hanya tahu tentang Australia dari pelajaran Geografi. Entah kapan bisa bertemu dan menyentuh wajahnya."

Kata - kata Ryeowook semalam terus terngiang di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Dia ada tapi tidak ada. Dia dekat tapi jauh. Dia nyata tapi maya. Itulah yang aku rasakan selama 3 tahun aku menunggu Zoumi Ge. Hanya satu yang membuatku bertahan; rasa percayaku padanya kalau dia pasti akan datang."

Eunhyuk mengusap wajahnya. Kata - kata Ryeowook terus berputar di fikirannya. Dia tahu pasti rasa yang dulu Ryeowook rasakan. Dia tahu pasti kegilaan yang dulu Ryeowook alami. Dia merasakan semua itu sekarang.

_**Ting!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Chagiya, jangan bilang kamu datang kepagian lagi ke sekolah hari ini.**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aigoooo! Jangan - jangan My Jewel berminat berganti profesi jadi penjaga sekolah.**_

_**Eunhyuk tertawa pelan membaca chat yang masuk.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Hae-ah! Bukannya jam pelajaranmu belum selesai?**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Teacher, Hae nakal! XD**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Ya, Hyukkie jangan berisik! Nanti aku dimarahi!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku merindukanmu, Hyukkie!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: TEACHER! HAE NAKAL! Laptopnya justru dipakai chat! XD**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku juga merindukanmu, Ikan :p**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Sekarang kembali belajar!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Ya My Jewel! Kenapa malah berteriak? :D**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku ikan paling tampan di dunia 8)**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: TEACHER! XD**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Baiklah, aku harus off sekarang**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aish Hyukkie! Berhenti berteriak! XD**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah.**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Tetap tunggu aku, percaya padaku aku akan datang.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Belajar yang rajin yaaaa.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Nado Saranghae, ikan paling tampan :p**_

_**Fishy_Hae is offline**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku percaya, Hae :)**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Selalu menyakitkan saat melihat kata 'offline', tapi kali ini hatinya sudah dipenuhi keyakinan bahwa sesorang disana pasti akan datang.

"Wellington..." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan. "Dulu aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu ada kota bernama Wellington..."

**FLASHBACK ON - 3 Month Ago**

"Huah Bosan!"

Ini ketiga kalinya Eunhyuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Dilirik jam di dekat tempat tidurnya, baru jam 08.00 malam.

"Kenapa rumah sudah sesepi ini sih?"

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka aplikasi Yahoo Massangernya.

_**Jewel_Hyuk is online**_

"Huah! Kenapa temanku tidak ada yang online? Siwon Hyung juga tidak."

Jari Eunhyuk mulai asyik bermain - main di mouse.

"New Zealand," ejanya perlahan. "Aha! Aku ada ide."

Klik!

_**Jewel_Hyuk join in room**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Anyyeonghaseo, Jonen Lee Eunhyuk Imnida.**_

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan membayangkan orang - orang yang ada di room group tidak ada yang mengerti arti tulisannya.

Ting! Sebuah chat masuk ke PMnya

_**Fishy_Hae: sepertinya ada yang salah masuk room**_

"Eh?" Kening Eunhyuk berkerut.

_**Fishy_Hae: Selamat datang di New Zealand, Eunhyuk-ssi**_

"Dia tahu embel2 -ssi?"

_**Fishy_Hae: Buzz**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Jonen Lee Donghae Imnida**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Senang berkenalan denganmu**_

_**Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna, tangannya bergerak cepat di keypad laptop.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Kamu bisa bahasa Korea? Woaaaah!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku bisa semua bahasa di dunia!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Mwo? Benarkah?!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Tentu saja tidak! XD**_

Zonk! Eunhyuk sweetdrop di tempat.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aish!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Ah aku tahu! Kamu orang Korea yang iseng masuk room New Zealand.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Sama seperti aku.**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hahaha**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku benar - benar tinggal di New Zealand, Eunhyuk-ssi.**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Pernah dengar Wellington?**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Benar - benar tinggal di New Zealand? Keren!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Wellington? Apa itu...? Terdengar keren!**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Sepertinya seorang Lee Eunhyuk mulai penasaran XD**_

_**Fishy_Hae: benar - benar ingin tahu?**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: ish! Ya sudah tidak usah bilang! Dasar Ikan jelek!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: ah iya, kenapa namamu ikan?**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hahaha**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: apa wajahmu seperti ikan? :p**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Mwo? Mirip ikan? Tentu saja tidak.**_

_**Fishy_Hae invite you in cam**_

"Eh, mengajak cam to cam ya? Hmmm terima jangan ya?" Eunhuyk menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. "Terima saja deh."

KLIK!

Sambungan terkoneksi. Dan Eunhyuk tertegun.

"Hai Eunhyuk-ssi, bisa mendengarku dengan jelas?"

Wajah itu tidak seperti ikan, tapi justru sangat tampan. Mata berbinar dengan senyum polos dan wajah sedikit kekanakan tapi terlihat lembut dan tetap manly.

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Eh? Ah ya aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Woahh! Aku tidak menyangka Eunhyuk-ssi sangat manis."

BLUSH! Eunhyuk merasa pipinya memanas. Siwon juga sering memujinya tapi tidak membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

"Go-gomawo, Manusia I- ah maksudku Donghae-ssi."

Terdengar suara tawa Donghae yang entah kenapa terdengar renyah ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan panggilan baru itu kok."

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu. Dia harap pipinya tidak bersemu merah.

"Jadi masih mau tahu soal Wellington tidak?"

"Sebenernya aku lebih penasaran kenapa kamu bisa ada disana, Donghae-ssi."

"Benarkah? Seorang Lee Eunhyuk mulai penasaran denganku?"

"Ish! Bukan begitu..."

Donghae kembali tertawa, dan Eunhyuk senang mendengarnya.

"Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang, Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Aku punya banyak waktu."

Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat indah dimata Eunhyuk.

"Ini dimulai dari kisah nenek moyangku, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk menyamankan posisi duduknya, mendengarkan dengan serius cerita Donghae.

"Jadi nenek moyangku terdampar dibumi saat pesawat UFOnya terjatuh."

"UFO?"

"Iya! Aku ini keturunan alien, Eunhyuk-ssi!"

Toweng! Kedua kalinya Eunhyuk sweetdrop.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Niat bercerita tidak?!"

Donghae kembali tertawa. "Salahmu sendiri, Eunhyuk-ssi. Kenapa wajahmu sangat manis? Aku jadi senang menggodamu."

Demi apapun, Eunhyuk benar - benar berharap rona pipinya tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku serius..."

"Awas kalau kamu becanda lagi manusia ikan!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya dia mulai bercerita. "Ini tentang sebuah kota bernama Wellington, dan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae..."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Wellington? Dimana itu, Hyukkie-ah."

"Jauh disana Wookie-ah. Jauh ke arah sana."

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Tadi Eunhyuk menelponnya dan mengatakan dia ingin bertemu di taman sepulang sekolah.

"Wellington adalah ibu kota negara New Zealand. Sebuah kota yang indah. Berbeda 4 Jam dengan Seoul. Tapi bukan itu yang penting..." Mata Eunhyuk menatap langit. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. "Disana ada seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae, itu yang penting."

"Lee Donghae?"

"Ne, Lee Donghae." Senyum semakin mengembang dipipi Eunhyuk. "Kedua orang tua Lee Donghae bercerai saat usianya tiga tahun. Ummanya lalu menikah lagi dengan namja dari New Zealand yang sempat bekerja di Korea, dan sejak itu Lee Donghae dibawa ke sana, ke Wellington."

Hening sejenak.

"Lee Donghae seumuran denganku. Aku mengenalnya sejak 3 bulan lalu. Dia ceria, sedikit kekanakan, tapi dia mampu membuatku tenang saat aku gelisah, membuatku tersenyum saat bersedih. Dia mampu menghilangkan rasa bosanku hanya dengan leluconnya, dan dia memiliki senyum terindah di dunia ini."

Ryeowook tertegun. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah Eunhyuk tapi perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya. Ryeowook akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

"Hyukkie-ah, kamu mencintainya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa berfikir. "Ne Wookie, aku mencintainya walau dia jauh di sana. Di tempat yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah aku tahu..."

Langit terlihat cerah. Eunhyuk masih tetap memandangnya. Diseka air matanya perlahan. Dia tahu langit yang sedang dia lihat tersambung dengan langit tempat Donghae berada.

"Sejak kapan kamu jatuh cinta padanya, Hyukkie?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di cam, dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasa jatuh cinta, Wookie."

Eunhyuk menghirup nafas perlahan. "Dan dia juga mencintaiku, Wookie. Walau entah dia dimana tapi aku bisa merasakan cintanya dengan pasti. Kehadirannya benar - benar nyata dalam hidupku walau dia jauh disana."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Tanpa Eunhyuk jelaskan dengan detailpun dia tahu pasti apa yang namja blonde itu rasakan. Dia pernah merasakan apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan kali ini.

"Rasanya rumit dan menyiksa, tapi aku belum pernah sebahagia ini. Dia adalah kebahagiaanku saat ini."

Awan bergerak perlahan menghiasi langit yang begitu cerah.

"Saat ini yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menunggunya. Menunggunya datang menemuiku, memenuhi janjinya..."

Ryeowook bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat. Menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan datang bukanlah hal mudah, tapi dia melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaiaman dengan Siwon Hyung?"

Helaan nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu, Wookie. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mencintainya, itu yang aku tahu..."

.

.

"Wonnie, masukah!" Sungmin menggeser badannya untuk mempersilahkan Siwon masuk. "Tidak biasanya datang tanpa memberitahu."

"Sengaja, Minnie-ah! Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada, Wookie."

Sungmin melirik bunga yang ada di tangan Siwon dan tersenyum lembut. "Naiklah ke atas, dongsaengku sedang ada di kamarnya."

"Ne, Gomawo."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ah iya, mau aku buatkan minum?"

"Tidak usah, Minnie. Nanti aku ambil sendiri saja kalau haus."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum. Dia memang sudah sering bermain ke rumah ini sehingga sudah tidak canggung lagi, apalagi dia dan Sungmin memang teman baik.

Siwon menaiki anak tangga dengan semangat. Sengaja dia tidak memberitahu Eunhyuk kalau dia tidak datang.

"Pabboya, Ikan cucut! Berhentilah menggombal!" Langkah Siwon terhenti. Pintu kamar Eunhyuk hanya tertutup setengah, dan sekarang dia mendengar Eunhyuk tertawa. Tawa yang begitu lepas.

"Aku pernah bilang dirimu tampan? Kapan ya? Aku sudah lupa."

Suara Eunhyuk kembali terdengar. Suara yang begitu ceria dan renyah.

"Aish! Lee Donghae, berhentilah menggombal dan bersikap narsis! Cepat tidur!"

Lee Donghae? Siwon merasa asing dengan nama itu. Siwon mengintip ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk dan terlihat namja itu sedang dalam posisi tengkurap di depan laptop dengan headset terpasang di kepalanya.

"Aish! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Tapi kamu butuh tidur! Aku tidak mau kamu mengantuk lagi di kelas, Hae."

Kening Siwon mengkerut mendengar kata rindu dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Hae. Itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu!"

Deg! Siwon yakin dia tidak salah dengar. Eunhyuk memang mengatakan rindu pada seseoranng yang entah siapa.

"Ne, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Nado Saranghae, My lovely Fishy."

Saranghae? Jika ada kata yang paling menyakitkan maka itu adalah kata saranghae yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Siwon memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Lee Donghae, cepatlah datang..."

Seruan kecil Eunhyuk semakin membuat hatinya perih. Selama 5 menit dia berdiri disitu. Mematung untuk beberapa saat di depan kamar Eunhyuk.

Siwon memilih mundur 5 langkah, menarik nafasnya panjang dan mencoba memasang senyumnya. Setelah dia merasa sedikit tenang dia pun kembali melangkah maju, bersikap seolah - olah dia baru saja datang.

"Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk yang masih dalam keadaan tengkurap mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. Terlihat Siwon menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

"Hyung? Se-sejak kapan ada disitu?"

"Baru saja, Hyukkie-ah."

"Oh, baru saja ya." Eunhyuk mengubah posisinya jadi duduk. "Masuklah, Hyung."

"Untukmu." Siwon langsung menyodorkan buket bunga yang dia bawa yang disambut suara tawa Eunhyuk.

"Aish, Hyung! Aku ini namja, kenapa dibawakan bunga? Tapi Gomawo, bunganya cantik."

Tangan Siwon terjulur mengusap rambut lembut milik Eunhyuk. "Kamu semakin manis saat tertawa, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut. Sering kali dia berharap pipinya akan memanas saat Siwon memujinya, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Berbeda saat Donghae yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Hyukkie-ah?"

"Aku? Aku... Mmmm aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, Hyung." Eunhyuk agak gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Siwon itu, tapi dia mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya."

"Biar Hyung tebak, pasti tugas Bahasa Inggris."

Gummy smile kini terlihat di wajah Eunhyuk. "Hyung benar. Hyung kan tahu aku payah dalam bahasa inggris."

Eunhyuk tidak berbohong kali ini, dia memang mendapatkan tugas bahasa inggris.

"Sini Hyung bantu."

"Benarkah? Yeay!" Setengah meloncat Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku bahasa inggrisnya.

"Hyung, belajarnya disini saja ya? Di meja belajar hanya ada 1 kursi." Eunhyuk duduk di atas karpet tebal di samping tempat tidur. Siwon tidak menolak, namja itu memilih duduk sambil bersila di samping Eunhyuk.

"Sebelum belajar Hyung mau bertanya satu hal. Bahasa Inggrisnya saranghae apa?"

"I love you!" Jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Dibelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut. "I love you too, My Hyukkie baby."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Perasaan bersalah kembali menjalar dihatinya. Dia sadar, tidak seharusnya dia mempermainkan namja disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie! Ayo kita mulai belajarnya!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, kaku.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu putus dari Siwon, Hyukkie!"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Apa yang kurang dari dia? Sebutkan satu saja kekurangan yang ada padanya?!"

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dia sempurna Hyukkie-ah!"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya! Aku sudah mencoba tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya!"

Sungmin menghela nafas perlahan, mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Hyukkie, dengarkan Hyung..."

"Andwee! Aku tidak mau dengar Hyung. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Ini tidak adil untukku, untuk Siwon Hyung, juga untuk dirimu sendiri, Hyung."

Refleks Sungmin mundur selangkah. "U-untukku?"

"Aku tahu alasan Hyung memaksaku menerima Siwon Hyung. Aku tahu!"

"Ti-tidak! Kamu tidak tahu..."

"Aku tahu, Hyung! Aku tahu!"

Eunhyuk mulai terisak lagi. Namja pemilik gummy smile ini memang mudah menangis.

"Hyung ingin membuat Siwon Hyung bahagia karena Hyung mencintainya!"

"Aku tidak..."

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Lee Sungmin!" Tiba - tiba Eunhyuk berseru keras. "Kamu mencintainya, Hyung. Kamu benar - benar mencintainya hingga merelakan dirimu terluka."

"Hyukkie..." Suara Sungmin terdengar seperti bisikan, lalu bisikan itu mulai berubah menjadi isakan. "Aku memang mencintainya sejak awal mengenalnya, Hyukkie. Aku mencintainya."

"Hyung..." Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin lembut. "Mianhe aku membentakmu tadi."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya terisak kecil, tapi kemudian dibalas pelukan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Hubunganku dan Siwon Hyung hanya akan menyakiti semuanya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, tapi suara isakannya sudah berhenti.

"Hyukkie... Mianhe sudah memaksamu padahal Hyung tahu kamu tidak mencintai Siwonnie."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Hyung.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini secara baik - baik dengan Siwon Hyung. Aku tidak bisa terus membohonginya, Hyung."

"Hyukkie... Aku-"

Baby baby baby baby baby uli jeoldae heeojiji malja

Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neoleul salanghanda

Handphone Sungmin berbunyi.

"Sebentar Hyukkie. Hyung angkat telephone dulu." Diambil handphone di saku celananya. "Yoboseo."

Eunhyuk berjalan ke kulkas meraih sebotol minum air mineral.

"Mwo? Ya Kangin-ah! Jangan becanda! Ini tidak lucu!"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"Hyung ada apa?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "A-aku kesana sekarang!"

"Hyung..."

Sungmin menutup flip telephonenya lalu menatap Eunhyuk. Air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"Hyukkie-ah, Siwonnie... Siwonnie..."

"Siwon Hyung kenapa?"

"Dia-Dia kecelakaan, Hyukkie. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

Brug! Botol air mineral ditangan Eunnhyuk terlepas menghantam lantai.

"Siwon Hyung..."

Air mata Eunhyuk mulai mengalir. Sungmin segera menghamipi Dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Hyung, aku..."

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Hyukkie. Kanginie ada disana sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Rasa bersalah menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

**Wellington - New Zealand**

Donghae manatap laptopnya sendu. Sudah dua hari sejak terakhir kali dia chat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah, kamu kemana?"

Donghae mengetuk - ngetuk meja kantinnya dengan resah.

"Donghae, are you oke?"

Donghae menoleh. Seorang yeoja dengan kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, dan rambut merah ikal ciri khas gadis keturunan eropa menatapnya khawatir.

"Ah, yap. I am okey, Jenn."

"Are you sure?"

"To be Honest, No!"

Yeoja bernama Jenny Parker menatap latop Donghae. "Is he still offline?"

Jenny dan Donghae sudah bersahabat sejak awal masuk SMA sehingga mereka sudah terbiasa saling bercerita.

"I am so worry, Jenn. I don't know what happen with him now."

Jenny mengerti kekhawatiran Donghae. Awalnya dia sedikit bingung dengan orientasi seksual Donghae yang ternyata menyukai namja, tapi dia lebih bingung karena namja yang Donghae cintai berada ditempat yang jauh dan belum pernah dia temui. Namun akhirnya Jenny terbiasa dan mampu menerima semua hal yang ada pada diri Donghae.

"You can call him, Hae. Do you know his phone number?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Mwo? You are stupid Hae!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "You only can say 'mwo'! You have to learn other Korean Language, Jenn."

Jenny mengangkat bahunya santai. Waktu istirahat masih 15 menit lagi.

Donghae kembali mengetuk - ngetuk meja kantin. Dia sadar dia memang bodoh. Selama ini hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk hanya berlangsung via yahoo massanger.

Donghae membuka folder berjudul 'My Jewel Hyukkie' yang berisi photo - photo Eunhyuk yang dikirim namja blonde itu.

"He's really pretty and cute." Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jenny melihat photo Eunhyuk tapi dia tidak berhenti mengagumi namja blonde itu.

"Yeah, he is..."

Jenny dapat melihat pasti kekhawatiran di mata Donghae.

"You miss him, isn't it?"

"With full of my heart, Jenn."

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Donghae dengan hangat.

"Don't Worry Hae, I am sure he's okey. Maybe he's only too busy. Just positive thinking, okey?"

Donghae menatap Jenny dan tersenyum lembut. "Thank's Jenn."

"We are friend, Hae." Jenny mengedipkan matanya santai membuat Donghae tertawa santai.

Banyak orang yang menyangka Lee Donghae dan Jenny Parker berpacaran, tapi mereka hanya bersahabat. Bersahabat dekat.

Donghae kembali menatap photo Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie-ah. Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

**Seoul - Korea**

"Hyukkie, pulanglah. Kamu perlu istirahat."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Sudah dua hari dia di rumah sakit, menunggu Siwon.

"Hyung, Kenapa Siwon Hyung tidak sadar juga? Dokter bilang keadaanya sudah mulai stabil, tapi kenapa dia tidak sadar juga?"

Sungmin mengusap pundak Eunhyuk lembut. Namja blonde itu memutuskan untuk izin tidak masuk sekolah sampai Siwon sadar. Orang tua Siwon yang ada di Amerika akan sampai ke Korea malam ini.

Klik! Pintu kamar tempat Siwon dirawat terbuka. Ryeowook masuk membawa 2 plastik, satu berisi baju ganti Eunhyuk, satu lagi berisi makanan. Ryeowook sengaja mengundur waktu pulangnya ke Incheon untuk menemani Eunhyuk, bergantian dengan Sungmin.

"Minnie Hyung, pulanglah. Sekarang giliranku."

"Gomawo Wookie, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa - apa Hyung."

Sungmin sudah bersiap - siap pulang ketika terdengar lenguhan pelan. Siwon mulai sadar.

"Siwon Hyung?" Mata Siwon bergerak perlahan. "Sungmin Hyung, Siwon Hyung mulai sadar."

Ryeowook yang sadar kedua bersaudara itu sedang panik segera menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidur untuk memanggil dokter.

Tidak lama dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menunggu di luar.

"Minnie Hyung..."

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, Siwonnie akan baik - baik saja."

"Aku tahu Hyung lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dibandingku..."

Sungmin terdiam. Eunhyuk benar, dia sangat - sangat mengkhawatirkan Siwon, tapi dia harus berusaha kuat karena melihat Eunhyuk begitu rapuh.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?"

Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk serempak menoleh ke arah dokter paruh baya yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat Siwon.

"Aku Lee Eunhyuk. Apa Siwon Hyung sudah sadar?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Temuilah dia, Eunhyuk-ssi. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Menemuiku?" Eunhyuk menatap ke arah Sungmin, dan Hyungnya itu mengangguk yakin. Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum masuk menemui siwon.

"Hyung..." Sungmin menoleh, Ryeowook menatapnya khawatir. "Hyung, mengikutin kata hati itu sering kali dihadapkan dengan banyak ujian, tapi itulah kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Hyukkie bilang Hyung sering kali menutupi isi hati Hyung, itu tidak benar Hyung."

"Wookie..."

"Aku mengerti jika Hyung ingin melihat Siwon Hyung bahagia, tapi Hyungpun layak untuk bahagia."

Tatapan Sungmin berubah sendu.

"Hyukkie sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, sekarang tinggal Hyung."

"Hyukkie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Hyung pernah dengar tentang Wellington? Disanalah kebahagiaan Hyukkie yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti kepada Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku dan Hyukkie tahu kebahagian Hyung adalah Siwon Hyung. Hyung hanya perlu berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagian itu, bukan dengan menutupi perasaan Hyung yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin terdiam perlahan, tapi dia mulai terisak. "Aku hanya takut dia menolakku, Wookie. Aku takut..."

Ryeowook merangkul Sungmin lembut dan mengusap punggung namja manis itu perlahan. "Hyung tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak mencoba."

Langit terlihat cerah, awan bergerak perlahan. Sungmin mengangguk disela tangisannya. Cinta memang perlu diperjuangkan.

.

.

Angin bersemilir perlahan, Eunhyuk terdiam menatap langit sambil duduk dibangku taman. Siwon sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu.

'Hyukkie, kamu dimana? Makan malam sudah siap? Cepat datanglah kesini.'

Eunhyuk tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sungmin.

'Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Hyung. Hwaiting!'

Tidak lama pesan balasan dari Sungmin datang.

'Aish Hyukkie! Jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak!"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, membayangkan rona pipi di wajah Hyungnya saat ini.

Sungmin sedang berada di rumah Siwon sekarang. Orang tua Siwon sudah kembali ke Amerika sejak tiga hari lalu, dan sejak itu Sungmin sering berkunjung ke rumah Siwon sejak itu memasak untuk namja Choi itu. Mereka memang belum resmi berpacaran, karena Siwon belum bisa begitu saja mencintai Sungmin, tapi namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah bertekad memperjuangkan cintanya kali ini.

Eunhyuk meregangkan badannya, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum manis.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hyung..."

Siwon tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk. "Kesinilah, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk memilih duduk di samping tempat tidur tempat Siwon terbaring.

"Hyung, aku khawatir..."

Tangan Siwon terjulur menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk. "Mianhe, Hyukkie. Mianhe aku membuatmu khawatir."

Isakan mulai terdengar, dia benar - benar merasa sedih melihat Siwon terbaring dengan infus ditangannya.

"Jangan menangis Hyukkie-ah, jangan menangis."

Eunhyuk mencoba menahan tangisannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Hyukkie, berhenti menangis. Kalau kamu terus menangis nanti Lee Donghae akan membunuhku karena membuat namjachingunya menangis."

Kepala Eunhyuk sontak terangkat. "Hyung?"

"Benarkan namanya Lee Donghae?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika. "Itu... Aku... Lee Donghae..."

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut lembut milik Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum tahu pasti seperti apa namja seperti Lee Donghae itu, tapi dia bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Dia pasti namja yang luar biasa."

Tidak ada kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk, dia terlalu syok dengan semuanya.

"Mianhe Hyukkie, mianhe karena Hyung tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Hyung. Mianhe Hyung sudah membuatmu harus membohongi dirimu sendiri selama satu tahun ini, Mianhe..."

"Siwon Hyung..."

"Hyukkie mau kan memaafkan Hyung?"

"Hyung, aku yang harus meminta maaf."

"Tidak Hyukkie, kamu yang sudah berkorban banyak untuk Hyung. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hyung selama satu tahun ini. Gomawo Hyukkie-ah."

Air mata Eunhyuk kembali mengalir. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Perasan bersalah masih menghantuinya, tapi dia jauh lebih lega sekarang.

"Hyung akan melepasmu sekarang, Hyukkie-ah."

"Hyung..."

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena Hyunglah yang selama ini bersalah padamu, Hyukkie."

GRAP!

Eunhyuk memeluk Siwon. "Gomawo, Hyung. Gomawo karena sudah mengerti perasaanku. Gomawo Hyung akhirnya melepaskanku."

Bukan hal mudah bagi Siwon untuk melepaskan namja yang ada dipelukannya kini, tapi dia tahu hanya ini cara untuk membahagiakan Eunhyuk.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk menangis sebelum akhirnya dia mulai tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, aku mungkin tidak bisa mencintaimu, tapi Hyung harus yakin ada seseorang diluar sana yang mencintaimu. Dengan sangat tulus."

Bibir siwon tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ne, Hyung! Seseorang itu mencintai Hyung dengan tulus."

"Kalau begitu Hyung akan mencoba mencintainya juga. Hyung tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan siapapun yang mencintai Hyung." Tangan Siwon kembali membelai rambut Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, berbahagialah! Berbahagialah dengan Lee Donghae."

"Ne, Hyung. Gomawo."

Ada hati yang patah, tapi Siwon tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan. Dia tahu, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Haaaah! Sore ini benar - benar cerah."

Eunhyuk menghirup udahara sore yang segar sambil tersenyum. Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya. Saat mempergokinya sedang chat dengan Donghae dia langsung mencari tahu soal Donghae kepada Ryeowook. Awalnya Ryeowook tidak mau bercerita, tapi setelah Siwon memohon akhirnya Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya.

Malam itu dia ingin langsung menemui Eunhyuk, dia ingin melepaskan namja itu karena akhirnya dia sadar selama satu tahun ini dia hanya membuat Eunhyuk tersiksa. Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Eunhyuk, namun tiba - tiba sebuah mobil menabrak mobilnya. Mobil itu dikemudikan oleh seorang namja mabuk sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol kemudinya.

_**Ting**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Hyukkie, aku juga merindukanmu.**_

Eunhyuk tertawa membaca pesan yang baru dia terima.

_**Jewel_Hyuk: kapan aku bilang aku merindukanmu, Hae?**_

_**Fishy_Hae: kamu tidak perlu bilang, Hyukkie. **_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku yakin kamu sedang merindukanku**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Aku benar - benar merindukanmu.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: sok tahu! :p**_

_**Fishy_Hae: Cepatlah pulang! Jadi kamu bisa online lewat laptop**_

_**Fishy_Hae: aku ingin melihat wajah manismu itu.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: aku juga merindukanmu.**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Baiklah ikan! Aku akan pulang sekarang**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Aku memang manis! :p**_

Gummy smile muncul di wajah Eunhyuk. Segera dibenarkan jaket dan tas gendongnya dan berlari ke rumahnya.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah tahu berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk menunggu Donghae datang menemuinya, tapi selama apapun itu dia akan tetap menunggu.

_**Fishy_Hae: Saranghae, My Jewel!**_

_**Jewel_Hyuk: Nado Saranghae, My Fishy!**_

**END**

**#****S****inetron sekali ya =.=# Hadeeeuh,, Kalau ngerasa ceritanya ngegantung author cuman bisa bilang Mianhe, Author memang lagi suka yang ngegantung - gantung #abaikan#! Tapi Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah baca. Wanna Review? Please #puppy eyes# **

**Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah 2 teman baikku (yeoja) yang menjalin hubungan dengan namja dari luar negeri melalui YM. Curhatan mereka yang bikin aku terinspirasi bikin FF ini. Adakah yang punya kisah cinta seperti ini?**


End file.
